Buries Under Linen and Lace
by Alice M. Spears
Summary: After sitting next to her since 5th grade, Nassor has found himself head over heels over this strange but sad girl. Trying to figure out one New Holland's hidden secrets. Even with having an Iq over 250 he still isn"t able to understand his feelings for this girl or figure her out in general.
1. Chapter 1

After 8 exhausting years of having to be put into a second rate education Nassor was finally able to show off his skills and get a challenge. He got accepted into New Holland's Private Academy. The school only accepted the best and brightest would get accepted.

He was somewhat excited. These years would be the most important in his life. Nothing could distract him till he saw a familiar face. It was a young girl he sat next to in elementary school through middle school. He never would have expected her to come here she was just too …weird and that is the only way you could describe her.

He stared at her for a while then the bell for first period rung. "Shit! I am going to be late! "He exclaimed rushing to his first period. He seemed to be running around the halls for a while then the second bell ringing. He was late and lost.

Behind him there was the sound of another set of rushing feet. It was the girl he saw from before the weird girl. "Excuse me? "He said.

She stopped and turned around. Her large soft blue eyes filled with worry. "Yes?" She answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know where B-12 is."

She shook her head. "That is actually the class I am looking for. I thought I knew my way around but it seems I have gotten myself lost too." She chuckled.

"Well lets help each other find our way around I guess. "The two walked around and eventually found the class.

"Sorry we are late. Nassor said. The teacher had a mean glare, a huge mole on her chin and ratty grey hair.

"Have a seat up in the front. I am guessing you are Nassor Baz and Anastasia Tutic. I am Ms. McDuffy."

"Yes ma'am." They said and then the two sat up in the front and she continued her lesson on the assigned reading on the book The Color Purple.

"Now class I will be expecting each of you to have a copy which are available at the library and have read up to page 50." The class sighed and complained. The odd girl just sat there quietly. Nassor studied her expression. It was just neutral. She didn't smile. She didn't frown. She just sat there staring as if she was examining the teachers mind through her nervous eyes. She looked like a scared puppy. Soon the bell rang and dismissed them. Quickly trying to pack up his things "Hey Anastasia do you want to-"

She was already gone. He shook his head and headed off to his next class.

The lunch bell rang and he still hadn't seen the girl all day. It was as if she disappeared like a ghost. "Hey, Nassol." A voiced called.

Behind him it was his childhood friend Toshiaki. "You got in?" Nassor said puzzled.

"Yeah, you know how Asian palents ah. They want you get best glade and best schoor." He said with his thick Japanese accent.

"Well that's good. I didn't recognize anybody else."

"Yeah, Bob tried to get in but he faired. Victol got in."

That name his blood boil. He was New Holland's pride and joy. "He got in? You mean that psycho got in?"

"Yeah and on rast minute too."

"Damn it. Well I won't let that get me down."

"It's alight. I am pletty sure he wirr get kicked out within a month."

"You think so."

"I know so, the chicks at this schoor ah pletty fine. Don't yah think?" Toshiaka smirked.

"You aren't fooling anybody about your relationship with Bob." Nassor rolled his eyes.

"Ah..."Toshiaka turned red. "Why does everlybody think I am gay? Even mah motha think I am gay."

"I am just saying." Then he went back to thinking about the strange girl. The strange and sad girl he ran into and knew her but never got to know her.

"You know anything about Anastasia Tutic?" He asked.

"Who's that?" Toshiaki asked.

"You mean the weird girl from elementary school and middle school."

"That thing has a name? I thought rike hel palents disowned hel at bilth cause they though she was devir. Then laised by a psycho homress man."

"She's not bad she is just…Scared. I ran into her and she was all shakey and nervous."

"Werr…I am solly man. I can't say that I do know anything about hel."

Nassor sighed. "It's alright."

The lunch bell rang and he headed off to 6th period. 6th period was P.E. not one of his best subjects hell not anybody at this schools best subject but they still had to do it. Entering the gym he saw her sitting on the bleachers surrounded by a group of girls. He walked closer to see what was going on. "Where do you shop at Children's Place?" One of them said.

"You are so creepy. You probably will end up alone and no one will love you. "Another one said.

"That's not true! "She snapped.

"Yes it is." Soon the comments were getting meaner and meaner.

"Hey! Leave her alone! "Nassor yelled. The girls scattered away.

You didn't have to do that. I was fine on my own." She said looking down at the ground.

"Not from what I saw. There is no need to listen to them."

"I never do."

"Well if anybody bugs you ever again. I will deal with them." He said trying to look tough. She giggled. Then the teacher came out of the smelly locker room. He was a giant at least 6 foot 8, 300 lbs. of muscle and lots of battle scars.

"LISTEN UP! "He said. "Today we will be assigning you locker rooms. So boys go to boy's locker room. Girls go to girl's locker room. Your teacher should be in there ladies."

The two split up and headed on their way. Nassor sat there and listen to the teacher ramble about the same P.E. procedures every student got since 6th grade. About how to make sure you don't have anything important in it and what to do when you forgot your lock combination. Then came the uniform. It was never anything special just black running shorts and a grey t shirt with the schools logo on it.

Then the students were dismissed and the school day was over. He sighed with relief and headed to his bus. In his seat he looked out the window and there she was again. Sitting on a bench alone and drawing something. He tried getting a closer picture of it. He saw the outlines of someone hanging on a rose branch. Then the bus moved and she disappeared again.

The very thought of her wouldn't leave his mind. He had never felt like this before. About everyday he felt the same neutral emotion every day. Now he was feeling anxious and happy, scared and excited. It was as if his heart opened up. He smiled for a bit. "I have to see her again." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nassor woke up and was feeling the 2nd day of school grogginess. He was slowly rubbing his eyes and stretching. He was looking around his room trying to make sense of his surroundings. Then say the empty hamster cage. Trying to ignore it then stared down at his morning wood. "Well good morning time to deal with the world."

He got dressed and did the same morning routine as everybody else on the planet. The bus came a little later then yesterday. Getting on the bus he saw her sitting in the front seat by herself. "Excuse me. Is anybody sitting here?" He asked.

"No you can sit here Nassor." She smiled. He sat down.

"How did you know my name?"

"We have sat next to each other since 5th grade."

"Oh yeah…"The two stared at each other awkwardly. Looking closer into her eyes they were fresh with tears.

"Are you alright?"

She quickly wiped her eyes. "Yes I am fine. It's just allergies you know."

"How? Nothing is blooming this time of year." Then he saw her arm. It was covered in bruises.

"What happen to your arm?"

"N-n-nothing. I just tripped. "Her voice was starting to get a little bit firmer.

"Ok sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." The bus soon came to a halt.

"Oh Anastasia, do you have 3rd lunch?"

"No I have 1st."

"Oh well maybe I will run into you today." She nodded then disappeared.

In first period they spent time passing each other notes. The feeling Nassor felt before was growing stronger. He looked down in between his legs. The feeling was definitely showing. His face turned red and crossed his legs.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine." He looked away to try and avoid this embarrassing moment.

"Do you have a ...Boner?" His voice stuttered and his hands trembled.

"No. I do not have an erection." He yelled. The class went silent. Everybody stared at him for a bit then went back to what they were originally doing.

Anastasia giggled. "It's ok. I live with my father. I am used to guy issues. "Then she went from being happy to looking down at her desk and just staring at it.

"You sure you are alright?" Nassor said. He was now feeling deeply concerned for his school boy crush. He did make a promise to her yesterday that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"Yes I am fine. Again like I told you on the bus. I am fine."

The bell rang and she ran off. Nassor slowly banged his head against the desk. "I am such an imbecile." Slowly getting up and dragging his body to 2nd period.

School ended and Nassor was back at his house. He was staring off at his homework and not able to focus. He just wasn't able to get her off her mind. He felt concern for her. He still didn't know much about her and yet he felt this deep love and concern as if he knew her for his whole life.

He slowly looked up at his bedroom ceiling." I really want to talk to her…What am I saying? Nassor get a hold of yourself. You need to focus on your original plan you had for high school. She is not part of the plan maybe once I start college but not in high school."

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Nassor. Dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

His mother asked.

"No I am fine Mom. I need to work on this Algebra homework then I might come downstairs."

"Ok whatever my boy needs."

He stared back at the page of numbers and letters. They all kept on forming into her image and small hearts surrounding it.

"I need to get some rest. Maybe that will clear my thoughts of her."

After getting ready and laying his lanky body in bed. He was able to sleep in peace and dreamt. He went off to his future like he did every night. The dream felt the same but different. His wife changed most of the time it was some hot shot celebrity that had too much plastic surgery but it was Anastasia this time and she was holding hands with their child. She was the most beautiful child anybody would had laid eyes on. She had dark hair, pale tan skin and her mother's soft blue eyes. Nassor couldn't help but smile this dream felt more real than the others. He determined something tomorrow he was going to try and get to know her.


End file.
